1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to computer systems and more specifically to docking apparatuses used in conjunction with portable computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems are information-handling systems that can be designed to give independent computing power to one user or a plurality of users. Computer systems may be found in many forms including, for example, mainframes, minicomputers, workstations, servers, personal computers, internet terminals, notebook or portable computers, and embedded systems. Personal computer (xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d) systems, such as International Business Machines-compatible PC systems, include desktop, floor standing, or portable versions. A typical PC system includes a microprocessor (or simply xe2x80x9cprocessorxe2x80x9d), associated memory and logic control, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output for the system. Such peripheral devices may include display monitors, keyboards, mouse-type input devices, floppy and hard disk drives, printers, network cards, terminal devices, modems, televisions, sound devices, voice recognition devices, electronic pen devices, and mass storage devices such as tape drives, CD-R drives, or DVDs.
Portable computers (including laptop or notebook computers) have become increasingly popular due to their light weight and small size. Such computers can be easily hand-carried in briefcase-sized cases and may be used by business travelers in cramped spaces, such as on airline seatback trays. In addition, portable computers typically can be battery-powered or powered from an AC-to-DC converter. Portable computers typically incorporate a flat panel display such as a liquid crystal display or other small display that can be, for example, built into its lid portion. Portable computers typically include a keyboard built into its main body portion. The modem portable computer may also have incorporated hard and floppy disk drives, system RAM memory, and a system processor. A portable computer can be a fully self-contained computer system able to be used conveniently in situations and locations in which the use of a much larger desktop computer is not feasible.
A docking station allows a portable computer to be used as a desktop computer for use in the home or office. Docking stations typically make easier the operable coupling of the system processor and memory of the portable computer to peripheral devices either housed in the docking station (e.g., a CD-ROM drive) or operably coupled to the docking station (e.g., an external mouse, keyboard, monitor, or printer). Such peripheral devices, which are operably coupled to connectors located on the docking station housing, are typically left at the home or office when the portable computer is removed for use outside the home or office. Docking station housings are typically designed to be set on a desktop. However, some docking station housings may be floor standing as well. One example of a docking station is the PORT REPLICATOR II sold by DELL COMPUTER CORP.
A challenge presented by the design of most common docking stations is that it is often very difficult to access the back of the docking station when connecting peripheral cables because of the position of the cable connectors at the rear of the docking station.
What is needed is an apparatus and method for making the cable connectors of a docking port more easily accessible.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved docking station for use in conjunction with a portable computer is presented. In one embodiment, the docking station has a receiving area for placement of a portable computer such that a connector or connectors for peripherals on the outer surface of the portable computer couple to a connector or connectors within the docking port receiving area when the portable computer is placed into the receiving area. The receiving area has guiding rails to guide the personal computer to make easier coupling the portable computer connectors and the base member receiving connectors. The docking port has a rotating member that has peripheral connectors that are coupled to the connectors in the receiving area. The rotating member can be rotated such that the rotating member peripheral connectors are more accessible to the computer user than they would be if they faced away from the user on the outer surface of the docking port.
Another embodiment of the present invention includes a latching mechanism that holds the rotating member substantially stationary relative to the member with the receiving area (the xe2x80x9cbase memberxe2x80x9d) when the user does not want the rotating member rotated for easier access to the rotating member""s peripheral connectors. When rotating is desired, the user can release the latch and rotate the rotating member. The latching mechanism remains released during rotation of the rotating member to, while the rotating member is positioned at, and during rotation of the rotating member from the position of easier accessibility and re-engages when the rotating member is returned to its original latched position.
Another embodiment of the present invention uses friction to hold the rotating member in place relative to the member with the receiving area. Surfaces of the rotating member and the base member with the receiving are in contact with each other, and friction between some or all of these contacting surfaces is sufficient in this embodiment to hold the two members substantially stationary relative to each other unless and until the friction is overcome by the user in moving the rotating member to another position.
Another embodiment of the present invention uses a combination of the latching mechanism described above and the friction mechanism described above to hold the rotating member in place relative to the member with the receiving area at every point in the rotating member""s range of motion.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides for easier accessibility to a docking port""s cable connectors with a minimum of moving parts and mechanisms.